Double
by moonlit-aceya
Summary: The truth about the tale of Earth great demise lies with its Queen Maron. Who is actually the other Kings daughter Bulma who tells her reason for the deceit and theft of sister identity.
1. Prologue

Double

Prologue

The room was building pressure as the young men and women waited for the blonde to begin explaining the truth that was hidden from them. With the law created by the former king all the documents were destroyed while the other old ones were to hold their tongue.

"Do you really want to know the truth..." said the blonde. Her zircon blue eyes gaze at the young men and women around the crystal table. She could no longer keep the secret. She and the King knew that the day would come when the young ones will demand for an answer.

It was going to be hard for her to tell the tale to them; it was simply a part of her life that she wishes to forget.

She pulled out a device from her pocket. It was an old machine that is shape like a sphere.  
>The young ones looked at it. They have seen such a primitive technology.<p>

"Inside this ball is the truth... the only object that is spared from the former King's law. Listen carefully for this ball has only two last playbacks. After that it will automatically erase all the data inside for it was program by the Queen herself. For the Queen is a woman who believed that we shouldn't linger in the past... but for you young ones the King had save this in case you wish to pursue the truth. I hope that with this your questions will be enlightened..." she paused and took a deep breath as she press the button to activate the device. A beam of light came out of the ball as various images were projected. "The tale of Earth unfortunate demise and its blue-haired Queen Maron.. I mean Bulma" the blonde frowned "Code Blue"

A small hologram of a blue-haired girl pops out of the ball. "_Code Blue… password_" asked the blue-haired hologram

"My name is Bulma" said the Blonde

"_Password accepted. I am known and address as Queen Maron but my true name is Bulma the other King _illegitimate_ daughter hidden by the Queen. What you are about to tell you is the truth about my life and the theft I did to my sisters identity. I will not ask forgiveness for the deceit and lies I have keep for I never wanted to be Queen or to be live as my sister double. So I hope you listen to me…._ "

I actually posted this story a long time ago but deleted it due to grammar and conflicts. I'm not still good with grammar and I'm the one whose doing the checking if you see any error in my grammar I would love constructive criticism. Thank you and enjoy :)


	2. Chapter 1 B

Chapter 1

"B"

_It all started during one of those cold December evening, when my mother's life was starting to wither away. I remember the look on her face. The struggle she makes in every breath. Watching her was like a nightmare. _

"Mom please..." Bulma pleaded in a low tone. She grasps her mother hand tight. Her cerulean blue eyes could no longer hold the tears. The blue-haired child was at her limit. Watching her mother coughing wild had rattled her to her core. "don't leave me..." she whispered. Even thought she is only just five years old; her innocence could no longer shield her from the truth. Her mother was already beyond help, but it was a part of reality that the blue-haired child refuses to accept.

"Dear… you were always like you're dad. You're really are smart…" Bunny said smiling. She gently caresses her daughter cold cheeks. She knew that she could no longer fool her daughter with sweet words. "You know... I will always be here inside your heart." She grabs her daughter hand and placed it in her chest. "Remember... Bulma"

The blue-haired child nodded. Bunny gently pulled her back to bed; covering her daughter tiny body with a purple blanket. Bulma then laid her head into her mother arms. Her blue cerulean eyes stared at Bunny, she fighting her drowsiness. So Bunny began to hum as she cradles her daughter to sleep.

Every night would turn worse than the other. When she sleeps, the blue-haired child could hear her mothers' cries for her father and MARON! Why is she calling out for Maron? It makes Bulma wonder, what could the princess meant to her mother. She wanted to ask, but she was afraid of what she might uncover. So Bulma never ponder any topic relating to Maron.

Bulma was on her way home. When snow had just begun to fall; there was not a star at sight. She went to the post office to check for any packages. She had been writing to the Queen about her mother failing health and had been requesting for medical attention. The Queen may have been the devil who plotted her mother disappearance, but it seems that she could not just turn her back on her best friend.

Bulma was not fond of the Queen, she despises the woman, she was the reason why they were living in this water hole. Her mother was supposed to be Queen if she hadn't hidden them away.

Bulma has always wondered why her mother did not harbour feelings that she bear. Her mother always talked highly of the Queen, like the woman was some kind of saint. But what could possibly be good about a woman, who threw her best friend for a man. The blue-haired child can never guess that part of her mother. Was her mother a philanthropist or a liar?

Bulma went home a little earlier than the other nights. The blue-haired child could barely feel her feet. She was greeted by a small creature by the door. The creature quickly made it was to her legs 'purring' "Puar" she said in high pitch tone. It was the cat from neighbours. For some reasons the small critter had grown an attachment to her. She just patted the small critter before heading to the kitchen.

Unfortunately there wasn't much inside the refrigerator. Bulma just decided to drink some milk and then she headed to bed.

"Bulma" Bunny called. "Are you there dear?"

"Yes" Bulma replied. She quickly drank the milk, leaving not even a drop.

_My mother called me.__It was actually the last time she called me._

"Yes mother" Bulma repeated. Her small head peek inside the room.

"Come here" Bunny said. "I have something to tell you"

Bulma walk towards her mother. She then made her way to bed. Her hands wrap around her mother body. Bulma imitated the sounds the cats purring.

"I have something to tell you" Bunny said. Her hand slowly strokes her daughter blue-hair.

"What is it?" Bulma asked.

"It's about the Maron dear... I heard you badmouthing her" Bunny said. Her tone was filled with disappointment. She did not raise Bulma to speak that kind of language. She knows that her daughter wasn't too fond of what the Queen has done to them, but it doesn't mean Bulma should hate her sister.

"So... I don't like her" Bulma pouted. She buried herself in the blanket.

"But she is still your sister" Bunny reminded.

"HALF SISTER" Bulma said out loud.

"Bulma for me... please don't hate your sister." Bunny whispered in a low tone.

Bulma who couldn't really deny her mother request just nodded.

"Good girl" she buried herself in the blanket. To meet her daughters eyes. "Remember Bulma if anything happens to me. They are your only family. So do not hate them. Promise me that" She trailed her words off with a smile.

"Okay" Bulma said

Bunny held her little girl tight. While Bulma snuggle at her mother letting out loud giggles. This was a moment Bunny would never want to forget, her daughters' laughter. It's been awhile since she heard her daughter chuckle in front of her. Bulma has always acted serious; she hardly acts like a child her age. Bunny could help but blame herself for that. Her little girl was exposed too many hardships. If she could have not let Rowena get the best of her, then maybe her little girl would have experience a much better childhood.

Bulma slept peacefully thru the night. The fact she has not heard her mother cough ease the little girl. There were nights Bulma couldn't sleep; she would rattle by the sounds of her mother coughs. The little blue-hair girl would looked at the window, then kneel, as she prays to God for her mother health.

The next day as the sunrays had creep to the windows. The blue-hair girl has awakened from her slumber. She stretches her arms. Bulma then looks at her mother who was peacefully asleep beside her. Bulma decided to wake her mother up for breakfast, her hands gently pat her mother shoulders. Her small body then leaned to Bunny and whispered "Mother wake up... what do you want for breakfast?"

Bunny didn't answer. It seems that she was still trap in her dreams. Bulma tried to gently shake her mother and whisper the same words a little louder; but Bunny remained asleep. Bulma began to be alarm and search for pulse, her mother body was cold and stiff.

"Please a pulse" Bulma placed her hands in her mother neck trying to look for pulse. Tears began to fall out the blue-hair girl eyes as reality slowly sinks in. Her mother was dead. It was a fact.

_I remember the agony carve in my face when I discovered that she was dead. But the agony soon melted away. Even in death she was still smiling. I can feel that she was happy during those last moments._

Bulma dried her tears and lay beside her mother. Trying to smile and hold back the remaining tears. She began to sing her mother favourite lullaby as she let the day drift away.

Bulma was thankful of the villagers. They have helped her with her mother burial. Bunny was buried at the edge of the cliff. It was a special place to them. They would both watch as the sun break thru the horizon.

_A few weeks later a large man came into are town. He said that he was looking for a blue-haired child._

He introduced himself as "King Ox" he told Bulma that he was one of the Queen dearest friends. Bulma listen to his stories about himself and his relations with the Briefs. He had also added that he was also an acquaintance with her mother. He then brought up that the Queen would like Bulma to come to the Kingdom, to discuss her future. Thoughts had rushed into Bulma mind, to what sort of future lies for her outside these place. She has called home. Would she be finally introduced to her father? Maybe the Queen would adopt her? Question after question popped into Bulma mind. So she decided to go and sought to what future lies ahead for her.

Instead of going into Briefs Kingdom, King Ox brought Bulma to an old tower. He had told her that the Queen will meet her, but for now she is busy with a lot of different affairs. He told her that he was going to be her guardian, that she could trust him.

He had also mentioned that he has a daughter, who is only a year younger than her. He promised that he would bring her so that they could be friends. King Ox lived in Fire Mountain together with his only daughter "Chichi"

Two days later, just like what King Ox promised, he did bring his daughter. She had black hair tied in pig tails. She was a little shy at first, but after quite awhile she had been really clingy. Bulma and Chichi soon became inseparable. Sometimes they would play or swim. Bulma didn't feel so lonely anymore.

King Ox saw Bulma potential in tech stuff. When he noticed the old heater working, the tower has been abandon for more than two decades. He asked Bulma about it.

So she simply told him, that she has fixed it. That if she didn't try to fix the old thing. She would die in hypothermia, one of these days. It's freezing in this place at night.

The next day King Ox brought blue-hair child books about the Briefs family. He had told Bulma that she has inherited Briefs brain. Bulma had read one of the books that night and it was amazing. Page after page was filled with her father inventions. She knew that her father was intelligent man, but she didn't know that he was a genius. Bulma slowly got inspired and wanted to try inventing her own gizmos. She asked King Ox for tools. So he bought her, her own tool box. First the tower needs to have major repairs in this place, if she was going to live there for awhile.

Bulma was also glad that Chichi would sometimes bring her useful junk. She asked the black-hair child to give her old appliances that they did not need any more. The blue-haired genius remembered dissecting a toaster, dismembering it for its parts. She was quite the curious child. Trying to make things out the little things she had. It wasn't successful at first but that didn't stop her from trying.

Bulma was a little piss of Chichi today. The black-hair child just kept breaking some of her inventions. Repairing it was fine, if she had another spare part for the contraption.

"CHICHI GET OUT" screamed the blue haired genius. Her eyes pierce thru Chichi ebony eyes.

"I…I-" said Chichi.

"Uh—"Bulma sigh "Sorry Chichi… I just. Just leave me alone for awhile."

Chichi felt bad as she watches Bulma pick up the broken contraption on the floor. She wanted to say the words sorry but the words wouldn't go out her mouth. As Chichi touch the door she remembered something, it what makes her happy when she lonely or angry. Chichi locked the door.

"What did I say Chichi…" Bulma said. She turns too looked at the black haired child. Only to be surprised by a ball of light floating beside her. "Waah…." Bulma lost off balance.

"Don't be scared Bulma… it's a ki ball and I made it. When dad not home or away… Well I make numerous balls of light they keep me company" Chichi said "And I'm so sorry Bulma"

"Can I touch it…" Bulma said

"Sure"

Seeing the fascination in Bulma eyes, Chichi made more ki ball and let it float around the room. It was a little hard for Chichi, but she always practice.

"WOW" Bulma said amazed. As her aqua-blue eyes followed the small lights that brighten her small room "Teach me Chichi, I want to learn how to do that."

"But I can't father told me it's our secret" Chichi said. She couldn't look at Bulma eyes. She was starting to regret showing her secret to Bulma.

Bulma gave her friend a rueful smile then turns around. "Sure why teach me anyway, I'm just no one"

"That's not true you're my best friend Bulma" Chichi argued. She grabs Bulma shoulders, stopping the blue-haired girl from leaving.

"Yah... some best friend..." Bulma said. She didn't bother to look at Chichi. She shrugs her hands and began to walk away.

"Uh ok just basics" Chichi said in defeat "but don't tell dad... he might get mad at me" she added

"Promised" Bulma said. She looked back at her friend and smiled.

King Ox caught Chichi teaching Bulma how to use "ki". Bulma was scared of what he might do to punish his little girl. Instead he just frowned at his daughter and talk to them both. He said that "ki" learning is forbidden. The only people allowed to learn it are gifted fighters, with the blessing of the Royal Family. People who are not in the list, but are caught using ki are punish by law and made to wear "ki suppressors".

King Ox then asked Bulma to show him what she learned from Chichi so far. King Ox was amaze by what Bulma was able to do. She had only learnt basic at a short period time. She was a really gifted child it would be such a waste of talent not to teach her.

King Ox decided to teach Bulma with Chichi about "ki" he also made them work, to gain some muscle. He wanted them to grow stronger. Seeing his daughter and Bulma train was like remainder of himself training under Roshi. Soon he even taught them how to fly.

While swimming in the lake Chichi brought up the word "adventure" to Bulma. Chichi knew her words are not enough to shape the world in Bulma imagination. But she was her only eyes to the world outside.

"Hey B... I meet your sister three days ago when we visited the Queen" Chichi said

"Really what does she look like?" Bulma asked. She couldn't help but be curious she has never seen Maron and the only thing she knew about the princess was they had the same aqua blue hair.

"You look so much alike. You can even be mistaken as twins" Chichi said.

"Really?" Bulma replied in surprise. She tried imagining the princess face.

"Yah... you should see her Bulma she looks so much like you. Gosh it's scary" Chichi said. "I tried talking to her, but she was kind of a snob"

"I wonder when the Queen going to decided my future" Bulma gibber "I want to see the palace. See what my other family like... Ah I wonder when..."

Chichi looked into Bulma eyes, she could feel her desire, to meet her only family. "Why not go to the palace?"

"But the Queen said that I should stay here" Bulma said sadly.

"hmmmm... your smart Bulma you could think of way" Chichi encouraged.

After that conversation Bulma's curiosity about her other family grew, but with no word from the Queen. Bulma has just to be patient. As Bulma waited, soon the days became weeks then months to years. The longer Bulma waited for a word, the more she felt that she was abandon. The Queen didn't have plans for her. That's the sad fact she could no longer ignore.

Bulma wanted to hug Chichi each and every time she brings another useful junk. Bulma had been working on her latest invention. It's a small robot, shape like a ball, it was the size of a child's palm. She called it "Diz" Since she can't get in the Kingdom, she'll just have to use "Diz" as her eyes. She placed a small camera in its eyes and a small chip that would allow it to send the images directly to Bulma. It wasn't much but it was start.

She tried to do a test run on Diz. She wanted to see what can Diz do, before letting her contraption run around the kingdom. She instructed her work to go as far as it can around the forest. So that she can get an idea how far will the signals reach, battery life, and etc. After seeing the flaws of her work. Bulma did more upgrading. Till she was confident enough that Diz is ready for the mission.

Bulma was nervous today. She had let finally let Diz do the job. She was really happy to see that her work was able to get in without any troubles. Since there are a lot of robots running around Kingdom, her work didn't really stand out.

As Bulma watch the images send to her by Diz. She was amaze by how beautiful her father Kingdom is. She has never seen so many people and robots at one place before. The view made her heart flutter. She wanted to go to the Kingdom herself. So she quickly took her notebook and started to plan. She called it "Break in"

This time she was planning to make a gadget that will allow her to disappear. It was going to be a tougher project because of her lack of parts and equipment. So she had Diz run around the Kingdom looking for parts she needed. While she does her thing.

After a month of constructing her latest invention, Bulma, was proud to say that she has finally done it. She was able to disappear. She designed it to look like a watch.

So she decided to show it to Chichi. While playing hide and seek with the black haired girl. The blue-haired genius tried her new invention. Slowly she sneaks behind Chichi, to give the younger girl a fright. _This is going precious_, Bulma thought. She pokes the Chichi in the nose and taps her back.

"AHHHHHHHHHH GHOST!" Chichi screamed. The black haired girl had always been afraid of unknown entities. It was Bulma fault for telling her scary stories

"Shhhh... Chichi" Bulma chuckled. She couldn't speak properly from laughing. "It's me Bulma... " the blue-haired genius turn off the device revealing herself.

"Oh it's you Bulma" Chichi said relief. "YOU JE-" the black-haired couldn't finish because the blue-haired genius had her arms wrap around her.

"I did it Chichi... I did it" Bulma said proudly "I can go in the Palace now"

"Congratulations Bulma" Chichi said. She was struggling from Bulma "Let go... I can't breathe"

"Oh sorry... don't tell your dad ok..." Bulma said

"Ok don't worry Bulma" Chichi said

"Promise" Bulma said. The blue-haired genius raises her pinkie.

"Pinkie promise" Chichi said.

So Bulma made her way to the palace for the first time. She was amaze by how beautiful her father kingdom is. It was a lot more beautiful than the images sent to her by Diz. As she went farther in the heart of my father Kingdom, she caught sight of them. The King and Queen, they we're making a public appearance. Her eyes then tried to look for my blue haired sister, but the princess wasn't with them.

Bulma went to visit them again. To find more about her only family left. The King was as King Ox described him to be. His is a man with unspeakable intelligence. Bulma always find him in the lab inventing. Bulma couldn't remember how many times, she had the urge to just grab the tools. He has this cat around him, she was also fond of the little critter, and when nobody watching she would sometimes pat it or imitate it purr.

The Queen on the hand was not the kind woman my mother had told she was. Bulma have seen her actions behind the King. She was suspicious of everyone around her. She had been keeping an eye on a young lady who had made an impression in her court. To Bulma shock the Queen had did it again. She made that young lady disappear, the same way as she had with Bulma's mother. The Queen a woman of utter evil. Bulma wanted to help the poor young lady, but she was afraid after all what could one girl do, alone cannot handle the job. She could not ask King Ox assistance. He would hate to hear about her tales of sneaking around the Kingdom.

Lastly the princess Maron, she is as Chichi described. They do look alike in every physical aspect. That it scares Bulma. But they are different in many ways. The princess is a sweet girl, but her actions are unbearable. Flirting with the guards, she a princess she supposed to behave liked one. Her intelligence was also another thing, Bulma saw her paper once, it was only simple math, and the blue-hair princess was already crying. What Bulma learn from her sister is simple she pathetic idiot with no dignity.

More years have pass by. The blue-haired genius was no longer a child. King Ox had been impressed by her talent. Bulma was not just intelligent, but she would also make a great fighter. The man was proud of her. She was like a daughter to him. Chichi and Bulma had blossom to be young women.

_Even as I have age my face and my body were still Maron. It was pissing me off... actually. I had learnt more than enough to hate this family I had left. _

The King was a kind man, but it made Bulma wonder, how he can be so blind with the Queen actions. The Queen was a woman hailed for being a saint, but is actually a craze woman. The Princess on the other hand grew up in her coop up perfect world. Bulma would sometimes think of this hatred as envy that she had been harbouring deep inside. It was her mother who was supposed to be Queen after all. It was suppose to be her who is princess.

_But life is not fair to all..._

Tragic news spread like fire. The King had contracted an incurable disease. Every doctor around this planet had come to help find a cure. But as they take time finding a cure. The disease has already spread throughout his body. The doctors simply said "It was too late..." If only the King had gotten medical attention earlier, then maybe they could have stopped the disease from spreading.

Bulma watch as these so-called Doctors did their best, she hated the sight of my father in bed. It reminded the time her mother died. It was not the fear of losing of someone important to you, but rather it's the helpless feeling you get, that you are powerless in such situations. As she watched them help her father to bed, feed him, and nurse him. She couldn't stop the tears overflowing my eyes. She wanted to make myself known to him. She wanted to be beside him at his time of need. Bulma wanted to be a daughter for him even once. She would sometimes watch Maron, as the blue-hair princess sneak into this room, just to feed him or even just talk to him.

The princess was a strong girl, as she tried to smile in front of her bed-ridden father. It must be stabbing her. She was much of a braver woman than the Queen, who chose to hide herself, _where on earth only God knows._ Probably feeling the same way Bulma was feeling right now, helpless. The nights went on the King was coughing himself to sleep. Bulma fear that death must be on his way.

Bulma decided to stay longer one night. When she decided to leave it was almost 2 in the morning. She heard him call her "Bunny" Bulma turned and looked back to see him struggling in his sleep. She wonder if he was dreaming of her mother or is she here to take him with her. Bulma move closer to him, without realizing it she touched his forehead, and began to stroke his hair. Words slip out of her mouth "I love you daddy… Mom always told me about how you save her... I always wanted to talk to you. But the Queen-" Bulma couldn't say it, even if she was brave. She was still had been a little scared of the Queen, the woman was mad. So Bulma chose her next words carefully. "I hope that one day. I can tell you about who I am. The truth about that day when mother disappeared" The King jolted, he apparently heard the whole thing. He grabbed Bulma hands. Bulma immediately struggled to break free from his grasp. Bulma move far away from him.

"Please I want to hear it... why she left me" He pleaded weakly.

"Left you?" Bulma said with venom in her tone. "Is that what she told you?"

The King could feel the anger in Bulma's tone. This voice it sounded so familiar. The King grip got tighter.

"Maron?" he said. That voice it sounded like his daughter.

"Don't associate me with that idiot daughter of yours. My name is Bulma and I will be leaving now" she said. She shrugs his hands away.

"Wait..." he said. He grab her hands again "Bulma... I want to see your face"

"My face is not special, you have seen it before" Bulma stated "Well actually recently" Bulma didn't want to say that she and Maron had the same face.

The King tried to think of the all the young women he had seen recently. Either than his daughter it was two old nurses who took care of him. So where could have he have meet her?

Bulma shook her hand free. She needed to leave.

"Wait... please I really want to see your face. I need to know the truth" he begged. Tears were pouring out his eyes.

Bulma look back at him once more. She could not ignore his cries, she wanted to leap into his bed and hug him tell scream "FATHER" at the top of her lungs. The blue-haired genius slowly reaches to her watch. She presses the small button in the side. As the device turn off it slowly revealed the blue-haired genius.

"Maron..." he said again.

"BULMA its B-U-L-M-A" she said annoyed. When she saw her reflection in her father's eyes, she couldn't help but realize why her father made the assumption.

"Maron dear don't joke… with me… ok" the King said.

"You think your daughters' IQ is high enough to invent these little toys, I used to sneak in the palace?" Bulma mocked. She grinds at him arrogantly.

He paused in silence. The King knew that Maron was never interested in tech stuff. She always had a hard time operating even the simplest of gadgets.

"For Christ sake your daughter can't do this right." Bulma form a 'ki ball in her fingertips.

The King eyes widen as he looked at Bulma. He knew now that this girl in front of him wasn't Maron. But they look so much alike. They could be mistaken as twins.

"Bulma..." King said. His hands reach to touch his daughter face. He gently caresses her checks.

"Yah... That's my name please I have to go now" Bulma said. She tried not to show any form of emotion.

"Tell me the truth..." the King said. He looked at her with such sad eyes. He couldn't believe that he has another daughter.

Bulma took a deep breath. Thoughts plague her; she should be happy, she was finally going to tell him the truth about what the Queen has done to them. But for some reasons her voice seems to quiver "Your wife" she paused and takes a deep breath "she organize my mother's disappearance. She... left us in the middle of nowhere..."

The King eyes widen in shock. Bunny had never left him after all. How could he just have given up the search for her? They even had a daughter, she maybe Maron living replica, but it was his daughter with her. And Rowena, how could she toy with him. He swore that he'll make her pay.

"Bulma... where is your mother?" he asked. He had been dying to see her. She was the only woman he had ever love. No one in the world could ever replace her in his heart. His marriage with the Queen was just purely out of guilt.

Bulma turn away as she said "She died... along time ago... I was only five that time"

The only woman he ever loves was dead. His daughter was kept hidden from him. The King felt a hammer pound in his chest. The truth was too stressful. The King started to hyperventilate, he kept saying "Sorry" Tears ran down his cheeks. Bulma knew that this wasn't good. The truth was just too hard for him she should just keep her mouth shut. She needed to get help. The fears she had for the Queen disappear, she didn't care what punishment lies because she decided to reveal herself. To get help for her father was the top of her prioritizes. She could not bear to watch her father knowing that she could have done something to at least help him. It may not stop death from breaching him, but to know that she was able to do something for him at this moment of crisis was enough to comfort her soul.

Bulma called the doctors which soon alarmed the whole place. The King was already a step closer to death door. The Queen arrived immediately she heard of the news.

"Maron what happen why are you here." The Queen demanded

"I just—"

Then another blue haired girl stormed in the room. It was princess Maron. She was awaken by one of her maids telling her of the commotion outside. "FATHER" the princess screamed. Who was stop in her steps, when she caught a glimpse of her blue haired double. Tension grew as they everyone found themselves confuse by the presence of Maron look alike.

The Queen eyes lay on me. She was furious. "You... Guards seized this girl, bring her to the dungeons. She an intruder and she is impersonating my daughter."

Guards were confused by the commotion. They look at both blue haired girls. "WHAT ARE YOU STANDING... GET HER" the Queen pointed at Bulma. The guards immediately went after Bulma. She dash out the window and flew at top speed.

"SHE CAN FLY" The Queen screamed. She looked at the guards "Get the ki suppressor. Make sure you catch that girl or it's your heads"

The guards went after the blue haired intruder.

"You get me King Ox" the Queen ordered another one of her men.

"Bul—ma..." the King said weakly. His eyes were searching for his other blue-haired daughter.

"Will get that imposter dear" the Queen went to her husband.

"Get away from... me... you witch" the King disgusted at the sight of his wife. The Queen looked at her daughter.

"Go to your room" the Queen said. Her eyes pierce thru Maron.

"But mother" Maron protested. Her father was in a critical condition she wanted to be beside him.

"I SAID GO TO YOUR ROOM. BEFORE I HAVE SOMEONE DRAG YOU THERE" The Queen exploded.

"Uh... yes mother" Maron left the room.

The Queen went to the King balcony. She looked at the pale blue skies where the blue-haired girl flew off. "I will get you... little bastard" the Queen swore

Bulma flew far from the castle. She went to the tower to grab a few of her things. After that she'll have to go into hiding. She didn't know where to go, but it has to be far from here.

"Diz!" She called her robot. The small ball came rolling in the floor to Bulma feet. She grabs the small robot and hid in her pocket. "Ok just need my tools..." Bulma sense a ki behind her. She turned around to see if it was one of the Queen men. To her surprised it was King Ox.

"King Ox... Oh it's you I thought it was someone el-" Bulma said. But before she could finish King Ox attacked her with a ki blast. Bulma dodge it.

"I'm sorry dear" he said sadly. "I suggest you give up. You can't run away from me."

"King Ox..." Bulma said in horror. The blue-hair girl didn't want to accept that her father figure was going to apprehend her.

"It's the Queens order... please forgive me dear" King Ox said. The old man began to walk closer the blue-hair girl "I hope you understand..."

The blue-hair girl just nodded, she can see the fear in the old man's eyes. The Queen must have threaten him. If she wanted to get away, then she'll just have to take King Ox on.

It was just a split second but it made so much impact. King Ox didn't want to hurt her. He just has to knock her out and bring her to the Queen. The girl was like a daughter to him. Hurting her like this was stabbing him inside. Bulma was immediately knocked out by the attack. The child maybe a great fighter, but he was her teacher, he knows her errors in battle.

King Ox carried the Bulma and whispered his sorry. He has to turn her over to the Queen. All he can hope is that the Queen wouldn't do anything drastic to her. He took a syringe out and injects a drug in Bulma body. It's not much help but it will help lessen the pain of whatever the Queen had in plan later. As he place the ki suppressor in her ear.

Force to a deep slumber. Bulma found herself in a palace gardens. She knew that it was dream because of the sun. It painted the sky blood red mixed with gray. Bulma venture the garden only to disturb by a familiar presence. It brought tears in her eyes, she ran fast towards her, and held her tight.

"Mother" Bulma cried. The blue-hair girl hugs her mother tight. Bulma miss the feeling this, the nights she would squeeze herself beside her mother. Bunny would then begin to sing her favourite lullaby to Bulma, stroking Bulma blue-hair.

"Bulma dear" Bunny smiled. Bunny's hands gently stroke her daughter aqua blue hair.

"Bulma" the man called her. His hands patted her head.

Bulma who saw young man immediately recognized him. It was her father in his younger years, she recognize him from his portraits.

"Father" she said. Then Bulma looked at her parents seriously. "Please take me with you... King Ox he bringing me back to the Queen. I don't want to see her. Please save me from her"

Her parents looked at each other. Bunny signals her lover that she'll be talking to their daughter. The young king step aside, as the mother and daughter had a talk.

"Do you know what you're asking us?" Bunny said. Her hands wipe the tears off her daughters face. Bulma nodded. Bunny frowned. "Dear... life has so much to offer you. Do not let Rowena get to you. You're strong Bulma remember that" she grips her daughter hands tight. "Promise me you will live Bulma, survive. We will watch over you and Maron."

"Maron" Bulma said in annoyance. She noticed that her mother eyes were no longer on her.

"Please protect my daughter... ..." Bunny says

Bulma who saw her mother's eye looking behind her, decided to look at her back, but before Bulma could get a clear view of who her mother was looking at. She was pulled out of her dream by a piercing pain.

The Queen kicked Bulma in the stomach hard. Bulma cough. Her hands covered her stomach as she tries to cope with the pain. Bulma could hardly open her eyes. The drugs were too strong. Bulma instantly fell back to sleep

"Damn that little bitch... you're going pay"

Bulma can feel the Queen hands pulling her hair next, and it hurt, but not enough to shake her awake from her force slumber. King Ox knew the Queen would torture Bulma. So he thought the drugs might help her, he hopes that the blue-haired child could sleep the pain away.

But the Queen didn't want Bulma to sleep while she punishes her. She kicked the girl in the stomach again and again. Till she saw the blue-haired bastard waked up. Bulma vomited a little blood, she could no longer sleep, and the pain was too much for her to bear.

"Wake up little bastard... you're going to pay for the lies you told my husband" the Queen said. She yanks the blue-hair bastard hair, dragging the girl to look at her. The Queen wanted to mesmerize herself with the look of the blue-hair bastard face. The pain the girl could not hide.

"Wh—at lies... you mean you lying about the truth" Bulma groaned.

The Queen slap her hard and let go her hair. She gave Bulma one good kick in the stomach.

"That all you... got" Bulma mock. She smiled at Queen. She cough blood again.

The Queen hands jerk to the blue-hair bastard. She pulled her hair, as if she was going to tear it from the girl skull. After hearing a scream she let go of Bulma hair, throwing the girl off balance.

"Tell me where did you learn ki?" the Queen demanded. She stomps on Bulma hands. Her heels quickly penetrated on Bulma skin. Bulma twitches from the pain.

Bulma caught a glimpse of King Ox behind the Queen. She could see the fear in his face. She knew what will happen, if she's not careful with the words that she is about to say. Someone might get hurt. She couldn't bear with it. King Ox or the villagers from where she formerly reside. They didn't have to suffer the Queen wrath.

"When I was young... my mother and I... help a man who got lost in are village... He showed me how to use ki..." Bulma lied. She was trying hard not to cry. She was strong; her mother gave her credit for that.

"Where is this man now?" the Queen ask

"Dead... I don't know it's been 11 years... you're highness. If you don't recall you sent me to rot in that tower you made me call home." Bulma said with sarcasm

"Ungrateful little bitch" the Queen hissed. Her heels stab Bulma hands harder.

"What... what's to be grateful for" Bulma ask mocking the Queen. She cough then continued "That you made us live in the middle of nowhere... Oh at least you didn't kill us, thank you. SO FUCK OFF YOUR HIGHNESS" Bulma couldn't help but smile, she been dying to tell the Queen, how much she hated her.

The Queen back away a little. She has never met someone who actually stood up against her. She was going to enjoy torturing this little wench. She has been dying to vent out her anger. She took whip and started hitting Bulma. Bulma jolted as she felt the whip hit her body. The Queen wanted to hear Bulma scream, but as she got a look of Bulma blue eyes. The Queen mind was immediately filled with Bunny. She couldn't hit the girl anymore. But the Queen was still filled with so much anger. Her husband in his final moments was cursing her. She needed to do one more thing to satisfy her. She wanted to break this girl badly.

She caught a glimpse on Bulma birthmark. It was at the side of her neck. Maron had the same thing.

The Queen looked at the guard stationed at the door "Guards give me marker. I want to brand this girl what she worth of."

"Excuse me maam. Will it be W" the guard asked

"No... Imbecile those are for the woman, who are trying to whore themselves in my court. Get me the B marker."

"But your highness we don't have a B marker" the guard panic

"Then have one made now. I need it immediately" the Queen said flatly

The guard left in a hurry. King Ox went beside the Queen.

"Rowena don't do this, she doesn't deserve to be branded." King Ox argued.

"Ox it seems you don't know your place. I'm just labelling that child what she really is a bastard." The Queen laugh

King Ox looked at the Queen with horror. He tried to search the young compassionate queen he once knew, but she was nowhere in sight. The once beautiful queen he knew was gone. This is but a shell of who she was before, now she was just a woman pushing into her forties, with a bad case of anger management issues.

After an hour the guards returned with the new marker. The Queen held and admired the piece of work. She couldn't wait to inflict this mark in Bulma neck. The girl deserves it anyway. The marker soon landed Bulma neck. The burning metal pierce her skin, Bulma woke up and screamed. Bulma tried to break free, but the guards, who were pinning her down made her helpless.

As the pain burst at the back of her neck, Bulma found herself slowly back into the darkness. She couldn't make what the Queen was saying, but she could hear the laughter escape her lips. Bulma just wanted to fade away, like her consciousness; there was no life for her in this place.

After the branding the Queen commanded her men to leave. She looked at the blue-haired girl, she could see life drain away from the child's body. To the Queen shock King Ox rushed to the child.

"BULMA... child don't die" King Ox said. He was shaking Bulma. He can feel her ki it was getting weaker. If she does not receive immediate help, she will die. "I'm taking her to the healing tank. Her life may not mean anything to you, but she is still the King daughter"

"What are you implying Ox? She is just a bastard. I have his real daughter" the Queen said with pride

"Rowena..." King Ox said. "My Queen... If remember this child mother is the reason why you are still alive. That ki blast was meant for you, but she took it for you... ..." King Ox continued. The Queen on the hand felt his words stabbing her. This was the exact reason why she could not get rid of Bunny, she owe her life to her. "Queen please hear me out... if you truly are in dept of Bunny. Let her daughter live."

The Queen looked at Bulma. "Bring her to the healing tank..."

King Ox smiled. He immediately ran and placed the blue-haired child inside the healing pod. He watch as Bulma is cover by the blue substance. He spent eight hours waiting for Bulma to fully recover.

The news about King Death spread everywhere. Everyone had loved the King. He was a man like no other. He was a great lose to everyone. His heir was still too young to rule, a girl barely eighteen. The option left was to wed her to another man of royalty, so that Briefs reign would continue. Or to wait till she reaches a certain age that qualifies her to do the job. The princess was still young and naive. She is still not fit the run this place.

"But she just a child, she is not even at prime of her youth. She is still naive of so many things. To wed her to an older man will be... no words could describe it." The Queen said to her council "My husband ascended as ruler when he was 27. He had earned enough experience and knowledge to run this Kingdom."

"That is why you will wed her to another royalty" one of the council men argues. "An older man would help your beautiful daughter run this place"

"Wed my daughter to wolves like you" the Queen laughed "You think I'll let you devour her. As I said my daughter is young. I will know when she is mature enough to handle men like you. So for now I will be the supreme ruler of Earth kingdom. So I do not want to hear another argument about her hands till she 18 or 22"

After that argument, word spread in many forms of gossip about the Queen. Until the princess is old enough, she will be the one running the Kingdom. It saddens his people to hear about that the council men trying to prey on the young princess. Their king had just died and he will be buried in two days. Shouldn't they be in mourning and not some meeting? They have just lost a great man.

Maron, who had been in trouble sleeping, just has to confront her mother. She wanted to leave the issue about the blue-haired intruder, her father just died. They have just buried him. But Maron knew that she will not be at peace tonight unless she gets her answer. She just barge into her mother private chambers.

"Leave us" the Queen commanded the maids.

The maids excuse themselves and curtsy to the Queen and Princess. They have shut the doors leaving the two women to talk.

"Mother... I know now is not the right time, but I needed answers" Maron demanded "That blue-haired girl, why does she looks like me?

The Queen knew that Maron would ask her those questions one of these days. She knew it was one truth she has to tell her, but twisting a few lies in it would do them both a favour.

"That blue haired child. Is your half sister_,_ Maron. Your father had another woman beside me and that girl is the product of that process. " the Queen said sadly. She turns away from her daughter.

Maron was shock by what she heard. Her mother was right after all. Her father did have other women in his back.

"So why does she look like me?" Maron said. "Is this some joke? Because I'm not laughing" Maron could no longer hold the tears. She was in a terrible shock.

"Dear..." The Queen stood next to her daughter and comforted her.

"Her mother?" Maron asked

"Dead" the Queen said

"What do you plan about her? Will you send her away?" she asked

"No... She could be a threat to us far away. Besides I have plans for her" the Queen said

"HOW COULD ONE GIRL BE A THREAT TO US" Maron screamed. She couldn't bear the thought of blue-haired look alike near her. It makes her sick.

"She can use ki for one" the Queen said with fear

"ki?" Maron asked ignorantly

"Don't tell me you don't know what ki is child" the Queen mocked. She knew her daughter is a dullard; sadly the girl did not inherit her father's brain.

"No... no mother" Maron lied. She hated her mother mocking eyes on her. "So what if she could use ki. We can have her lock up in faraway place."

"She too smart to let go." The queen said. "If you recall she was able to breach the castle at night. We have top notch security. Yet none of them caught your father little bastard"

"So what do you plan about her..." Maron gave up convincing her mom to get rid of blue-haired look alike. The Queen was after all the type of woman who is too stubborn about her decision.

The Queen is thinking of her answer carefully. What use can that blue-hair wench be good for? She looked at her daughter eyes. "She can be your double" the Queen simply said

"And why would you think. I would need a double" Maron questioned.

"Well dear if your life is in danger or in need of her service. She would be valuable toy to you. If you do not have any intention of using her, watching her rot here is going to put us both at ease. Than let her go some far state, thinking that she might one day escape. If she is consider no longer of use or amuse, we can simply dispose of her"

Maron was shock to hear that from her mother. She must really be hurt by her father disloyalty to want that girl dead, but to Maron, that girl is still her sister by blood. She didn't have the stomach to have her killed.

But the idea that her mother propose was not so bad. Maron could really use as her double. Maron childish thoughts of using Bulma for her gain made her smile.

Today would be sixth day, Bulma is being held captive in a room.

_I can't believe I actually miss the Tower._

Bulma thought. King Ox and Chichi visited her today. King Ox was happy that the girl had learnt to forgive him. But it pains him to see what fate he has placed this child. No human deserves to be treated like this.

Bulma was advice by King Ox to hide my ability to invent for my own good "act dumb" he said.

"Act dumb…. That is so not happening" Bulma hissed

"If you don't... the Queen might do something even harsh than the ki suppressor. She might chain your hands to comfort herself that you are no threat." King Ox warned her

"Daddy I thought you said the Queen was nice." Chichi said. She begged her father to bring her to visit Bulma. She wanted to see if her bestfriend was fine, after hearing that Bulma has been tortured by the Queen.

"Well she was… I remember her being compassionate. It changed when the King proposed to Bunny. She loved the King and didn't want to lose him" King Ox replied sadly. "She became even worst when the King died. Your appearance just added to her boiling point" he added

"Not my damn fault my father was dying, and the person station to guard him was asleep. I couldn't just leave my father to die" Bulma spat

King Ox patted Bulma shoulders "I know you did the right thing"

"So what is she planning with me." Bulma asked. She couldn't help but be worry for her future.

"I don't know…" King Ox replied.


	3. Chapter 2 Double

Chapter 2

"Double"

_My life as Maron double started after another 3 days of my confinement. I remember it clearly, the reason why she needed a double. It was really a pathetic reason..._

The exams are three days from now. Maron is stressed; she couldn't afford another low mark. Her mother has been battering her about her brain. The Queen keeps telling Maron that good looks will not help her run an empire. Maron couldn't help but throw a fit. Her father is the smartest man in the kingdom, so why didn't she inherit his brain. Her head was then filled with conflicting thoughts, about her father betrayal, and half sister. Why did the Gods cursed them with the same face and hair color? The only difference we had was she smart.

Maron felt something spark inside her brain. _She's smart_. She remembered that her mother told her that her blue-haired sister was there serve her. _I can use her to take this exam for me..._ Maron thought. She knows that her mother wouldn't allow her to use her blue-haired double for such purpose, but she can manipulate it so that things would go her way.

_Maron maybe a ditz and an idiot, but when it comes to what she wants. That girl is good like her mother in manipulating things to work in her favour._

Maron had requested audience with her mother later that evening. Maron had informed it's about her blue-haired look alike.

"What about your father bastard?" the Queen asked. She made herself comfortable on her velvet colored sofa.

"I want her to take the exams for me" Maron announced

"Don't be silly child. I did allow you to use her for your benefits, but not that benefit. If you want to be a **Great Queen**, may I remind you that you need brains" the Queen said. She could see right through her daughter. Maybe giving her the privilege of a double was bad idea after all.

"Yes mother. I know that. I just want to do a test run, if she could play as my double in public" Maron argued. "and mother. I am using my brains. Being a good and intelligent ruler is not enough. You must also know how to utilize the people around you, to simply use someone is not always an option. I have to know if she good enough for the job."

The Queen smiled. She didn't expect that from Maron, but still she was against the idea of using the blue-haired bastard that way. "That is true my child, but I'm still against the idea. If she fails that-"

"But you said that she's smart" Maron cut in.

"Not that kind of smart... I meant the way she could out smart people. Even King Ox was shocked that the blue-haired wench had actually sneaked in and out of the palace without getting caught. She gave him the impression of a weak and obedient child"

Maron frowned. "How do we know?" Maron said. Her sly eyes pierce thru the Queens. She was starting to formulate what to say next. Just a little more push and she'll be getting what she wants. She bit her lips as she let the next words slip out her mouth "It would be wise to know what she capable of. The only thing that we know is that she can use **ki** the next question is... what else can she do? And if it can be use for our advantage or disadvantage"

The Queen smile disappears. Maron was correct for once, they do not much information about the blue-haired bastard. It came to her surprise that the girl has actually the ability to use ki, but what else is she capable of...

"You are growing to be wise daughter. I will have someone inform that girl later"

The Queen said. Maron curtsy at the Queen. She got what she wanted; now she can go and relax in her quarters. But before she could step out of the room the Queen had ask her one last question.

"What if she fails?" the Queen asked

"Then we can punish her" Maron said.

The Queen smiled. As Maron left her chambers, the Queen was filled with thoughts of how to satisfy herself in punishing the blue-haired bastard. If King Ox hadn't had grown much attachment to the girl, she wanted to do more. If he hadn't look at her like she some sort of demon.

She also wanted to punish the man for his incompetence to keep track of the girl's actions. If he wasn't a good friend to her and the late King, she would have him lock away for years.

_Maron would be shock by what she just suggested when she sees the Queen in act. I remember the horror in her eyes..._

Bulma was surprised to be informed that she would be playing double for Maron. She was going to take an exam two days from now. She was handed the materials she needed to study. She was told that if she were to fail the exam on purpose or because she lacks the intelligence to pass it. She would be punished severely.

As Bulma scans the contents of the exams, she smiled. She was familiar with the coverage. It may not look like it, but when she use to sneak in Palace. She would either be at the lab observing her father or at the library reading. She had been interested in Physics and Math. She had always been fond of learning. The exam would be a walk in the park.

Bulma was kind of pissed. It was obvious why the princess wanted to use her. Her highness was too lazy to study and decided to have someone else take it for her. "What a spoiled brat" Bulma hissed as she crumpled a piece of paper. She wanted to get back at the blue-haired princess for using her that way, but since she couldn't fail the exams she just has to think of a better way.

Bulma thoughts soon shifted to the opportunity that Maron just gave her. She'll be actually out of this room for a day. She'll also be able to be with other people. The blue-haired girl couldn't admit that she was excited by the idea.

_I remember I couldn't sleep that night. I guess. I was a little excited about being able to go out._

On the day of the exams, Bulma got up early. She was excited to get out of the palace. Inside the car she asked the guards if she could open the window. The guards didn't mind and gave the blue-haired double the freedom. Bulma stick her head out the window. She loves the feeling of the wind brushing thru her hair.

Soon the smell of fresh bake bread filled the air and she felt her stomach rumble. The guard who heard the sounds told the driver to park in a nearby shop, while they buy the blue-haired double some food. Bulma appreciated their kindness as she devours the cheese bread. She couldn't help but lick her fingers after. It's been awhile since she tasted something sweet.

When they reach Maron school. The guards inform Bulma, that she will be picked up by 5oclock sharp. The blue-haired double just nodded. She was also warned that if she attempts to escape. The Queen has the whole city heavily guarded. They were instructed not take her lightly. Her guardian and his daughter will also go to prison.

Bulma then entered the school grounds. She marvels at the tall building. She has only read about schools. She didn't really have an idea what it's supposed to look like. She looked at the hallway. It was still empty. Bulma caught a glimpse of the time it was only 6:53. _No wonder why no one still around_, she thought. She then took the chance to explore the premises. Overwhelmed by the feeling, the blue-haired double couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Bulma had never had a conversation with someone her own age. This experience was something that she was going to treasure forever. She then took the paper out, written in it was her classroom number.

When she entered the room, she caught sight of a beautiful young blond. Her blue zircon eyes were staring outside the window. Bulma couldn't help but admire the blonds' unique beauty. That when their eyes both meet. Bulma felt her heart hammer. She was going to talk someone at last.

"Wow the princess is actually early for an **exam, **has the world gone mad" the blond smirk arrogantly.

Bulma felt her jaw drop. She wanted to scream at the loudmouth blond, who ruined her good mood. This was not how she imagined her first conversation would start. She then observes the blond mocking smile. It seems that blond and her sister has bad blood.

"Mind your own business... ..." Bulma said. She was mentally cursing Maron, for not giving her a list of her classmate's names

"June Gero… but people address me as 18. Your highness. I hope that you remember that, with that pea you call for a brain" 18 mocked. The blond was always fond of picking on the blue-haired princess. She had no amount of respect for the royal ass. She fears that the future of Earth is doom when the spoiled little brat turns Queen.

Bulma who could no longer keep her cools down "Hey bitch, I don't care what your problem is, but piss off."

The blonds' zircon eyes widen in shock. Did she just hear a comeback from her highness? She has been in the same class with the blue-haired princess for 6 years. But God hasn't she ever answered back at blond. The princess usual routine is to look fragile. "Wow the princess knows how to bite" the blond teased. She was starting to enjoy their conversation.

"You bet I do" Bulma bragged.

18 stared at the blue-haired double seriously; she finds her actions today a little weird. She just smiled at the blue-hair double and said "So princess ready to fail"

Bulma smiled at the blond "Don't worry you'll be surprise"

The blond just gave the blue-haired double a suspicious looked. "Who-"she stopped.

"Maron" the brunette called her.

The blue-haired double turned to the brunette direction. "Uh hey" she says

Bulma couldn't believe it. Her first conversation with someone would end in a disaster. Luckily another student came. Her feistiness seems to have already caught the blond attention. Bulma reminded herself that she needs to cool it or she might blow her cover.

Bulma couldn't help but notice that ever since their little chat, the blonde seems to have eyes on her. It was giving the Bulma the chill. What could she possibly done to attract the blonde attention?

During the break Bulma wanted some time alone. She was irritated with 18 eyes; always constantly observing her. If she could just poke it. Lost in her thoughts, Bulma was suddenly rattled. She could feel a presence nearby. _Is somebody following me? _Bulma thought. She was starting to panic. _Calm down... focus what did King Ox taught you..._

_Flashback _

"_Today lesson is detecting ki" King Ox announced. "Listen carefully you two. Every individual has their own ki signature. But it can be hard to distinguish someone thru their ki signature due to similar power levels. Unless you're close to that person... So you don't have to be hard on yourselves."_

"_So what's the point detecting someone ki?" Bulma asked. _

"_Well for one you can be more aware of everything that surrounds you. If for example someone is going to try and hurt you. You can feel the disturbance in their ki... because our "ki" releases different types of waves depending on are emotions."_

"_At least will know when will have to hide from you King Ox" Bulma chuckled. _

_The younger girl beside the blue-haired genius couldn't help but giggle. The older man frowned at the two. He ignored them and continued "This technique is useful in many situations. But in order to execute this technique properly you must be relax. Clear your mind. And then attach yourself to your surroundings."_

Bulma then clear her thoughts. There are two of them. She recognizes the first one it was blond earlier 18! But who could the other one be? Bulma was sure that whoever 18 accomplice is. Bulma has not met him/her in class.

She thought of possibility that her blue-hair sister was being bullied. _But who in the right mind would bully Maron...her mother would have the kid cut in pieces_ she thought.

Bulma was starting to formulate options of what she should do. Should she run? But if she did, the two would grow even more suspicious about her. If she lets herself get caught then she'll be interrogated. Bulma sighed as she fails to think a plan. The two pursuers are already close to her. They were going to corner her with a pincer attack.

Bulma stop at her steps, then takes a deep breath, and turns around. She screamed "AH PERVERT!" The two pursuers were shocked by the blue-hair sudden scream that they both jerk at her. The blond quickly cover the blue-hair double mouth, while the black-hair accomplice manoeuvres a stranglehold.

Bulma was impressed by the two, she clearly underestimated them. There sudden lunge at her took her by surprise, she could have dodge it, but she'll just blow her cover. "Don't try to escape princess... I promise I won't hurt you" the black-hair accomplice said. Bulma could feel the hesitation from 18 accomplice, Bulma felt offended. It seems that the boy behind her was trying to be gentle with his hold on her, because of gender or royalty issues.

Unfortunately for Bulma, she had no way out of this situation; so she decided to play along. Bulma pretended to struggle from the stranglehold. 18 moved closer to Bulma, the blond wanted to intimidate her. "If you scream I would spread your little secret"

Bulma felt her heart hammer loud, but tried to act calm. She nodded at the blond. 18 removed her hands from Bulma mouth. "What's the meaning of this" Bulma demanded. She shed a few tears to make her performance real.

"Sis... you sure that she not the princess" the accomplice said worried. He slightly loosens his grip on Bulma.

18 looked at her twin brother "I'm sure about it" she insists. Her blue zircon eyes then returned to Bulma. "So tell me... where is the real princess?"

"What are you talking about" Bulma said. She tried to cry again, unfortunately it wasn't her talent.

18 hands grab Bulma collar and pulled it hard. Then whispered at her ears again "There is no way that you could be Maron... I saw your paper earlier. You're too smart to be her"

"_I can't help but be a genius"_ Bulma thought "So I've studied... so what" Bulma replied with pride. Imitating Maron was hard and tiring.

"You know if I have a lower IQ like those people in class. I would've have actually believe you." 18 said her voice filled with sarcasm. She pulled Bulma collar harder "But guess what I'm just fucking smart! So I know you're not princess. If you don't tell me... I have many ways to find out, then I can expose you little fraud."

"Hey sis... not too hard..." 17 butted in. He was getting worried about the situation

"SHUT UP 17" 18 screamed.

"This is getting tiring" Bulma sigh. Irritated by the situation; the blue-hair double then made her move. She exerted enough power in her legs to allow her to do a back-flip. In another split second, she grabs 17 shoulders and drags him in midair. She then threw him at the opposite direction.

17 is shocked to process what just happened, but quickly gains his composure as he landed on the ground. The twins glared at the blue-haired double. The twins were now sure that she was not the princess.

Bulma didn't bother to look at the twins; she fixes her wrinkled skirt, and then pulls out a device from her pocket. It was a replica of a device that her father invented; he called it "Project Son". Its purpose is to hide Earth from foreign life forms. Bulma who saw the King blueprint was impress by the device abilities.

King Brief wanted "Project Son" to give earth a shield, that will block any foreign invaders from detecting signals release by the gadgets on Earth.

But what caught the blue-haired genius attention was its capability to shutdown any surrounding gadgets. She can see that her father wanted to have every advantage. If his fears are proven; and these foreign life forms, did become a threat to Earth. He could at least slow them down.

Engrossed by the device, Bulma build her very own nano version, and inserted it in her bracelet. It's a pretty helpful device. Unlike the three hours her Project Son provides, Bulma miniature version can shut down a device for 15 minutes. It gave her enough time to sneak in and out thru the Palace heavy security.

Now it can assure herself that if the Queen was indeed watching or listening to her. Bulma has a little time to fix things without being caught. The only flaw her device has is its cooling time; it takes the device at least 30 minutes.

"It's not that impressive you know" Bulma said flatly. She presses a button from her bracelet. It made small sounds.

"What did you just do?" 17 asked. He looked at Bulma seriously.

The blue-haired double just didn't pay much attention to his question. When Bulma bracelet stopped to made sounds. "Ok clear" she smiled. She then put her bracelet back in her pocket. The twins looked at her weirdly. "I can't believe it... that woman going to kill me" she mumbles. Bulma looked at the twins. "I guess I can't convince you that I'm Maron anymore... huh..." she smiled at the twins.

Bulma sat down at the nearby bench. "Hey aren't you guys tired of standing" The twins looked at each other then decided to go near her. Bulma moved to the corner of the bench, to give the twins some space "Sit" she insisted. The two of them just sat down beside the blue-haired double. "Well you're right about it 18... I'm not Maron" the smile was wiped away from Bulma face.

"Are you some kind of android or clone made for Maron" 17 popped a question. His face became even more serious. He fears that the blue-haired girl is a product of science. It is not impossible at this time of age. Mankind had advance itself more than centuries ago. But for a man to play God was simply unforgivable. The King made a law about it after the Perfect Being Project nine years ago. 59 children found dead, 30 died a slow death, 12 mutated. It was monstrous. But now the King is dead, who knows if somewhere out there, someone is conducting those horrendous experiments.

Bulma burst out laughing. She credited the black-haired twin for his imagination. When she was able to regain her composure, the smile disappeared "No... I'm her half sister... "Bulma said harshly. "I'm being detained at the Palace, because I'm identical to Maron. I would appreciate if you could keep my secret to yourselves. If this leaks out, God knows what the Queen would do." Bulma then turn to get a good look at twins and said "So if something bad happens to me, I will haunt you every night, and drag you to hell when you die"

The twins couldn't help but laugh at the blue-haired double remark. They were glad deep inside that she wasn't a product of science.

"For half sisters" 17 said "You look more like twins"

"Please don't associate me with her. I'm a much more of an intelligent life form" Bulma brag

"So tell me uh..." 17 said. He didn't know what to call Maron double.

"Bulma" the blue haired interrupted

"Bulma... why are you taking the Princess exams" 17 continued

"To take it her" Bulma said.

The twins smile disappeared. The two frowned. To think that girl was going to be their Queen one day.

"God that girl never fails to surprise me" 18 suspire "So you're playing her double?" her eyes caught up with Bulma

"Yes" Bulma simply says "Sadly..."

"That sucks" 17 protested. He stands up from his seat and faced Bulma. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"For now... I don't know" Bulma said honestly. She could try to escape, but she knows that the Queen would hunt her wherever she goes. There not a safe place on Earth as long as that woman sits Queen. Bulma looked at the sky. She is trying to savour every bit of view today. Before she returns in her cage "After this I wonder when I can see the sky again... Living in that room is seriously driving me nuts"

The twins looked at the blue-haired double. They could feel the crave of freedom in her face.

"I can't wait for the exam result" Bulma said. The twins looked at her strangely. What good about the exam result? But Bulma smiled merrily "I can't imagine the looks on Maron face"

"What good about the exams?" 18 ask. She was curious. The blue-haired double was unlike anyone she has ever met. Her thought and actions, were very unpredictable, kind of crazy, but intriguing.

"The fact I'm sure that I got a perfect score" Bulma replied.

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU HAPPY!" 17 shouted. He glared at her "You are being used what's the fun in that... are you insane"

"Nothing actually" Bulma answered. She then touched the brand in her neck. "Maybe I am insane... but who wouldn't be if they we're in my position" Bulma stood up. She fixes her long hair, and then removes the small bandage that covered the brand. She turns to them and exposes the brand "I remember that night when that piece of metal pierce thru my skin... I kept screaming... as your Queen branded me"

The twins looked at letter "B" that was marked on Bulma neck. They didn't have to ask what it meant, they already have an idea. They couldn't believe that their Queen was able to such atrociousness; they couldn't stop but feel a sudden chill in their stomach.

Bulma covered the mark again. She turns away from the two. She didn't like the look in their eyes. It was filled with pity. And she hated being _pitied_ "You know..." she says. "I also know that Maron is not the brightest uh- person. That when she gets her test results and is asked to explain how she came up with the conclusion. It's practically going to end shitty"

Bulma heard the twin's laughter echoing in her back. She was happy the two didn't pounder anymore question. Her life under the Queen was not something fond to talk about. For know she just wants to treasure these small moments of freedom.

As they headed back to classroom, the blonde stopped at her steps. She turned back to look at Bulma.

"I hope that I could see you again" she says. Her eyes were much gentle than before.

"I hope so too..." the blue-haired double answered. She couldn't help but smile at the blond

The blue-haired double looked at her watch. She was getting irritated by its sound. Seeing the time was making her think about her life. 15 minutes then school is over. She'll have to go back to Palace and go back to her cage.

As the bell rings, the students immediately stand up dashing to leave. Bulma on the hand was still slouching in her chair, playing with her pen. She then begins to hum as she fixes her things. She was putting her notebook at alphabetical order, trying to buy more time.

The blond just watch as the smile disappears at the blue-haired double face. She approaches her and gives her a pat in the back. It was not much but at least it made the blue-haired double smile.

Outside Bulma was greeted by the guards. They have approach her and snatch her away from the crowd. Escorting her back to the vehicle as the blue-haired double enters the car. She felt a familiar ki. Her face began to twitch; she tried not to look back. She seated properly.

"How was your day? Was it good" the Queen asked. The red cocktail drink reflected in her Emerald eyes. She takes a sip.

Bulma remained silent. She just looked at the Queen and replied with a nod.

"I hope you had fun today, because you won't be seeing the sun for a long time" the Queen said in soft tone. She then let out a small laugh mocking the blue-hair double.

Bulma still remained silent. She had no desire to start a fight, but she couldn't help but strike a glare at the Queen. That statement was just evil.

It has been two days since the exams. Bulma was starting to get bored. In order to keep her sanity intact, she requested for more books. Being locked up in that room, gives her all the time in the world. She could read up to four books in a day. It was a boring lifestyle, but it wasn't like she has any choice.

Unfortunately Bulma heavy reading was put on hold. She felt two familiar ki approaching. The blue-haired genius sulks into her bed. "Bull crap" she says. She knew who was coming and it was the last two visitors on Earth, she wants to see. Busting into her doors was an angry princess behind her was the old Queen.

"Are you trying to embarrass me" Maron cried. Her voice is rupturing in fury.

"About what?" Bulma asked innocently. She placed her book down and stands up to face the angry princess.

"The answers on the exams they were too complicated" Maron said.

"So..." Bulma said. The blue-haired double tried her best to stop her lips from forming a smile.

"I was asked to explain it. I looked like some kind of idiot in front everyone. I can see the smile their faces, like I cheated. Especially that smug smirk from June face like she knew it" Maron explained

Bulma wanted to laugh "How should I know that you were not capable of answering those questions? After all you are King Brief's daughter, the smartest man on earth." Her voice filled with sarcasm "You should be smart enough to answer a few physics and math problems. No biggie" she trailed it off with an arrogant tone

"You do not speak to your princes—"the Queen said.

"You just said that I would be punished if I fail. That I was going to be her double because she's sick. How the hell would I know? That princess over there can't even score above average" Bulma pointed out Irritated by the blue-haired bastard sharp tongue; her feet jerk towards the girl. She slaps her hard. "You insolent wench" The Queen hissed.

"What for telling the truth" Bulma retorted. She ignored the pain in her cheeks. And shot a fierce look at the Queen.

The Queen was speechless. It was true that they had only instructed her not to fail, but who knew that she going to perfect the exams. "You will be punish tomorrow for your attitude"

"You know the perfect double for your daughter, would be a rock just like her brains and add some-"

Bulma felt a sudden surge of electricity in her body. She saw the Queen remote. It seems her ki suppressor had more built in features. She knew the damn thing also works as a tracking device, but a device of torture!

Maron watch in fear as her blue-haired double curl like a ball. When she heard her mother lips release a small laugh. The blue-haired princess could no longer watch. She closed her eyes. "Please stop" she said in a low tone. "Please... mother" her voice was now shaking. But the Queen did not hear her daughter plea and continued with the torture. Maron continued mumbling in the corner, she then heard Bulma scream. It appears that the Queen had raised the voltage level.

"PLEASE STOP IT!"Maron screamed. Her eyes remained shut. Tears were running down her cheeks.

The Queen pressed the off button. Her eyes were shifted to Maron "She is nothing but an insolent wench Maron, she should not be any of your concern. You wanted to get even right"

"Not this way" Maron argued. She gently opens her eyes and looks at Bulma. Maron never wants to witness her blue-haired double at that state again. "Don't do this to her again mother. She maybe father child with another woman, but it doesn't mean we can treat her like this."

"You're too soft" The Queen said. Her tone was filled with disappointment. She hid the remote in her pockets.

"Excuse me" Maron said.

"Nothing dear" The Queen said. "Sure if you have already decided. If you'll excuse me... I have better things to do than waste it here" The Queen march away from Bulma. But Maron quickly grabs her mother wrist, stopping the Queen steps. "Wait" Maron said. She looked at her mother seriously.

"What child?" the Queen asked.

"Do not hurt her anymore... please promise that mother..." Maron asked.

"If that is what you wish" the Queen sighs. She didn't have the power to refuse her daughter. "If that is all you wish to discuss with me. I will be taking my leave" she shakes her hands free from Maron and proceeded leaving the room.

Alone in the room the sisters feels awkward. Bulma tries to stand up only to be hinder by the pain from her old wounds. Maron who sees her sister in pain immediately dashes towards her.

"You want me to help you to bed" Maron said.

"And why would you do that?" Bulma asked. The blue-haired genius stared at her sister, her eyes filled with doubt.

"Well we're sister" Maron simply replied

"HALF SISTER" Bulma reminded

"Whatever" Maron pouted her arms were folded in her chest. "So can I help you or not" she reaches out her hand

"I don't need your help" Bulma said. Ignoring Maron's help, she tries to stand up. "See I'm perfectly fin-" She loses balance as the pain breaks inside her body.

"GOD YOUR STUBBORN" Maron argued. She goes over Bulma giving the blue-haired genius someone to lean on.

Bulma who was leaning on Maron shoulders couldn't help but blush. She has always loathed Maron and her mother. But somehow Maron caring affection has intoxicated her. Her face couldn't help but form a small smile. Maron then assisted her by holding side as they walk. The two made their way to Bulma bed. But Maron accidently lost balance and slip together with Bulma. Bulma twitch from the pain.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to" Maron said. She immediately stands up.

"Whatever "Bulma cut in. She looks away from Maron.

"Are you ok..." Maron ask.

"Uh—what do you think?" Bulma voice was filled with sarcasm. Her eyes pierce thru Maron.

"Uh sorry..." Maron apologize. Her eye observes Bulma face. "I never knew your name..."

"Bulma"

"Bulma... huh... uh I'm"

"Maron Rose Lucrisya Briefs" Bulma cut in.

"Uh... yah" Maron looked at Bulma. She felt like an idiot trying to introduce herself, it's not like nobody knows her. She was the heir to Earths Kingdom. Maron just said whatever came into her mind next "I have always wanted a little sister or brother" Maron paused." but you know... mother's uterus it went down with me, when I was born... So she became incapable of giving the Briefs a male heir."

_It's been a custom that the first son would inherit the throne, but since the Queen was incapable of such a task. Maron was entitled to be Earths next ruler._

Bulma shot a look at Maron. "What do you mean little sister?"

"Your my little sister right" Maron said. She gave Bulma a confuse look.

Bulma realized that the Queen had kept her daughter in the dark. Too tired to ponder on the subject, Bulma decided to let it go. _Even if I did tell princess what sort of monster her mother is... she just accuse me of lying_, she thought

"Can you go..." Bulma said. "I want to rest..." She grabs the blanket beneath her feet then covered herself.

"Uh ok..." Maron said. She stands up and heads to the door. Before closing the door she looks at her blue-haired sister one more time and says "Goodbye..."

When Bulma heard the door shut. She whispered "Thank you...little sister"

_That was first time that I was glad to have Maron as my sister. Also the last... _

Maron, who was preparing to sleep, is suddenly drawn to the mirror. "We really do look alike" Maron said as she looks at her reflection. Her hand gently touches her hair working down to her lips. She couldn't deny the fact that the two of them are identical in every way. "I wonder if this some sort of joke from the Gods" she speak softly.

The young princess couldn't shut her eyes. Thoughts about having Bulma as double were plaguing her mind. She couldn't admit that she felt happy, when she was congratulated for having a high score. Being the daughter of the most intelligent man on Earth was hard for her. When she was young she hated pressure and as she grew up she hated the disappointment.

_No matter how I try... I'm a not my father_, Maron thought. She accepted this when she was young. But now she wasn't sure if she could still accept that fact. _I'm such an egomaniac... _

Bulma felt a familiar ki approaching. It was Maron. Bulma couldn't help but wonder what could the princess want? Bulma was not in a pleasant mood for a chat.

Maron entered Bulma room to only find her blue-haired double reading.

"Ahem" Maron said. She was standing in front of the door.

"What do you want?" Bulma asked. She didn't bother to look at the blue-haired princess. The blue-haired genius just kept reading.

"I know you're not happy to see me…. after what happened last night" Maron said. She walk closer to Bulma bed, then sits down beside her sister.

"Since you understand that your highness. I suggest you leave. So that I may rot in my chamber in peace" Bulma said.

"Why are you stubborn?" Maron ask. She place had her hands in her hips "I have a proposition for you"

"Not interested. Now will you get out of my room it starting to reek of your odd scent" Bulma said. She couldn't help but notice it. The perfume was too strong. It was starting to irritate her nose.

"That's a very expensive perfume a rare commodity in these regions." Maron argued. And she goes on to babble about her perfume. After realizing that she was wasting her time, she continued with her true intention "Ah this proposition I'm making will benefit you"

Bulma stared at Maron. She could see the fire in the princess eyes "Ok ok… I'm all ears princess" Bulma surrendered. She knew that Maron won't stop bugging her till she listens.

"I want you to go school as me" Maron declared

"You serious" Bulma asked trying to hide the smile creeping out of her face. The blue-haired genius placed her book aside.

"Yes" Maron said.

"Wait... why?" Bulma asked. Her eyes were casted with doubts.

"I want you to build me an image. I don't want to be pretty girl anymore, I want to be recognized as someone intelligent" Maron said proudly.

_Wow she level up from dumb to crazy …. _Bulma thought. She couldn't help but smile arrogantly

"Ok princess you got yourself a deal on one condition"

"What one condition you're the one benefiting here" Maron said "You'll get out of this cell"

"Um… no princess it is **you **who is benefiting here. While you seat your comfy arse at home, I'm the one grinding my brains to get you to the top" Bulma said haughtily

"But I'm am your princess you have to follow my command" Maron pouted

Bulma frowned. She couldn't believe that she was about to like Maron "and last night you were talking about that sibling crap. Princess even if you force me to go to your school, it doesn't mean I'll function the way you want me too"

"Mother will—"Maron threaten

"Punish me... by whipping or electrocuting me perhaps. Maybe she'll kill me in the process at least I'll be put out of my misery." Bulma smiled. Her fingers were touching her lips "Better news is I won't be seeing you or your mother in the afterlife, because the two of you will rot in hell."

"I am not going to hell" Maron protested. She has always feared the concept of Hell. The moment she told about such place, her dreams were immediately plague with nightmares.

"Well not yet" Bulma taunted. She then moved closer to the blue-haired princess. Close enough to whisper "Can you bear with conscience? That your mother might accidently kills me for your sake"

Maron remained in silenced.

"Guess not huh... dumb bitch" Bulma smiled. She returned to her bed.

"That condition... what is it?" Maron asked.

"This device in my ear it's been bothering me—"

"No anything but that. I'll be punished the moment we remove that. I may not be bright, but I am no fool"

Bulma couldn't help but laugh "Chill out princess... I do not take you for a fool, I just need to remove a few stuff. Like for example the high voltage your mother just use against me, I want to lessen the power. It hurt a lot you know last night"

"Oh is that all wait I'll call the scientist" Maron said. She turn away to call the guard

"Not a very bright idea. Princess" Bulma said. Stopping the princess in her steps. Bulma wanted to be the one to fix the ki suppressor in her ear.

"Huh?" Maron said. Her face filled with confusion.

"Those scientist works for your mother right. They won't do me a favour and besides you'll be in trouble if she finds out right"

Maron bit her lip. "Uh yah but who else other than those scientist" Her face instantly was deprived of color.

"I know someone... but I need a copy of the blueprints and proper tools" Bulma said.

"Wait...how would I know you're not going to betray me" Maron said.

"You can send someone to guard me, but I doubt you find one. I know a few people who are loyal to your mother and they know of my existence"

"How do I know that this person is on my side?" Maron asked. Her tone was overflowing with doubts.

"Because you are princess while I..." she paused "am just the king little bastard." She hated saying the B word. But she needs to reassure the princess, so that she can finally do her magic and work this device to her advantage. "They would be charge treason if they help me"

"Your right… why didn't I think of that" Maron said.

Bulma took a piece of paper wrote list of tools she be needing "Get me these tools… and don't forget the blueprint. The girl name is Chichi, she the daughter of King Ox. So if you'll excuse me I'll be returning to what I was originally planning to do." Bulma took her book and started reading.

With nothing more to discuss Maron immediately left the room. Leaving the blue-haired double alone.

Bulma couldn't help but release a small laugh. She then rubs the ki suppressor.

"Now I can finally adjust this little toy"

Being the new ruler of Earth the Queen had been busy going to different state.

Maron had grabbed this opportunity to execute her bargain with Bulma. After handing over the blueprints and capsulated tools to Bulma, she instructed her blue-haired double to go by the third gate. She has also informed Bulma that she has notified King Ox daughter to wait there. "The girl should be wearing a white cloak... She'll be by the fire trees waiting for you. Remember do not betray me Bulma" Maron said. She handed her double another capsule. "This is for your wig and contact lenses. Some clothes as well. Also a passport so that you can enter the city without problems"

"Wow you really planned this" Bulma smirk. She was starring at the capsule.

"Well of course... After your little break-in everything around here became a lot stricter." Maron sigh.

"Wait what about you... Since you're staying here as me."

"Well I told the guards that I'll be going to be in one of my friend's house for the whole day"

"And what if they contact this friend"

"Uh- well... just get back here as soon as you finish" Maron said.

"That's not really a good plan."

"Then just hurry up and finish all of these. Then come back immediately so that we won't be in trouble."

After switching with Maron; Bulma went for the Third Gate to meet up with Chichi. Changing in her new disguise Bulma couldn't help but stare at the mirror.

"Not bad" she said. "Lil sis has good taste" she posed around the mirror feeling her new image. Bulma looked at the passport. AGNES CRAY. "Agnes... what a boring name... hmmm... a little detour won't be so bad"

Chichi couldn't help but be a little jumpy. She was shocked. Princess Maron had just summoned her; something involving Bulma. "What going on? Did Bulma get into some sort of trouble" the black haired girl fear. She just received a red letter three days ago. Inside are a letter and a passport. Her small ebony eyes widen as she read the content.

Miss Chichi

On Juno the sixth go to fifth district near the Third Gate by the fire threes.

Meet me when the moon signs are turned off.

Blue will be there.

Sincerely

M. B.

Chichi knew that it was a letter from Princess Maron from the seal and the initials. Juno the sixth sun (June 6). **Moon signs** are small moon figures engraved in houses and in walls. Starting at six in the evening this small moon would light up. Usually it is turn off at eight or ten in the morning; since there are some mornings that the city is still covered with fog.

**Blue** will be there? Which one of them will I be meeting? Maron or Bulma.

"Calm down Chichi" the young man said. He grabs the black-haired beauty hands and stares into her ebony eyes.

"I just couldn't calm down..." Chichi said. Tears started to form in her black ebony eyes. Chichi felt her knees weaken."How the hell could I calm down? My bestfriend is imprisoned... and we're helpless against her highness "she clenches her fist.

"She may have her way for now" Chichi and the young man looked behind them. As the young woman made her entrance, she was wearing long white cloak "But one day I will be free... For now I will just have to be patient"

"Bulma?" Chichi said. She wipes the tears off her cheeks.

"Sorry to make you worry... Chichi" Bulma said. She scratches her head.

"You.. you... ahhhhh" Chichi couldn't speak another word. She runs towards her bestfriend. Her hands wrap around Bulma.

"Ah stop crying... hehehe she can't trap me there forever. Don't worry I'm a genius" Bulma said proudly. She couldn't stop but notice Chichi eyes on her. "What?"

"You're hair and eyes..." Chichi said.

"Oh this" Bulma said. She took off her hood revealing a pale purple hair and baby blue eyes. "You can't expect me to leave the Kingdom without a disguise"

"Oh hehehe I wasn't thinking" Chichi said. "Wait... YOUR GOING TO LEAVE-"

Bulma quickly covers Chichi mouth "Shhh... Chichi... pipe it down"

"Sorry B-"

"Bra"

"Bra?" Chichi said. She looked at Bulma a little weird.

Bulma shows her passport to Chichi. Bra Ulae. "Nice huh... got my own passport"

"What a weird name... Maron has a bad taste" Chichi said. Her fingers gently press to her lips

"I'm the one who pick that name..." Bulma said flatly. Her arms folded to her chest. "I have bad taste.

"Uh... um why Bra?" Chichi asked. She tried changing the topic.

"Uh do you remember that fairytale about the three Goddess Inque, Aristol, and Bura"

"What about them?" Chichi asked

"Well I was always fond with Bura... so I took the name" Bulma chuckled

"Ok..." Chichi said. She didn't ponder at the subject of Bulma weird choice of name.

"So..." Bulma said. Her attention shifted to the young man behind Chichi. "Why don't you show me your face handsome... and what's your name"

The young man removed his hood revealing his spiky hair and goofy smile. "Son Goku but just Goku... I'm here to escort you and Lady Chichi"

Bulma looked at Chichi. A big smile was formed in her face "Lady?" Bulma looked at Chichi with sly eyes. "Why didn't you tell me that you reeled **in** such a big fish"

"Big fish?" Goku said. His eyes were filled with confusion. He looked at the black haired beauty "You fish Chichi?"

"Goku shut up" Chichi hissed. Her ebony eyes then shifted to the blue-haired genius. "BU—"

Bulma hands quickly cover Chichi mouth "SHHHH! CHI! "

Goku just looked at two women confuse. Bulma couldn't help but laugh. "Let's get going I have to be back by sun down"


End file.
